wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium: Chapter 12
"You can shoot as many people as you want, but they won't come back." : — Zipher, lamenting the tragedies that occurred. Chapter 12 is the sixth and final chapter of the second volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and the twelfth chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. It is the final chapter of the manga. Overview The final chapter finishes the mercenary story, wrapping up Zipher's personal baggage and relationships. Molte's fate is revealed and an extended epilogue is given, showing what happened to the village. Even though Molte wasn't getting up after being shot, Crain isn't convinced the village has no powers. In order to prove to him that magic doesn't exist, Zipher opens up the box, ruining the preserved corpse of Anna. Realizing that he shot a child, Crain quickly gathers his mercenaries and leaves. The freed villagers tend to Molte. It is revealed that the bullet was deflected by a locket she keeps around her neck. Some time later Molte wakes up. Zipher confesses his love to Domika, buries Anna and quickly leaves the village. Since the secret of the village got out, it could no longer be a place for variants to hide. In the epilogue, the Wizard Village is revealed to have become an excavation site and many variants rejoined the wider society. Zipher had a family with Domika and he's still touring around, telling his story in order to break the legends that make regular folk fear variant peoples Summary The chapter starts with shocked villagers seeing Molte being shot. What follows is a long silence. As Crain nonchalantly stands above the body of Molte, he and Zipher have a short exchange. It becomes apparent that Crain is waiting for Molte to be resurrected. After some time, he turns to Village Chief Ainu and tries to negotiate. Seeing that Ainu is not resurrecting Molte, Crain concludes that he shot the wrong target because the villagers would obviously never resurrect an outsider. Crain starts to toy around with the villagers, threatening to kill various people. While he's deciding who's going to be next, Zipher runs after his box. Deciding to show Crain that resurrection of the dead really is impossible, he opens up the box, ruining Anna's preserved body. Anna is finally revealed in full, showing that she looks similar to Domika. Realizing that Zipher would never ruin his chances to resurrect Domika as long as magic exists, Crain finally starts doubting his presuppositions about the village. He finally realizes that he killed a child. Not knowing what to do, he quickly gathers his mercenary forces and leaves the village. Having finally been freed, villagers quickly run to Molte's body. It is revealed that the bullet merely grazed her, pushed of its intended path by a locket she carries around her neck. Some time later Molte is shown to have fully recovered. The relationship between Zipher and the villagers is very tense. Zipher has one final talk with Domika. He tells her that he's been very happy to have met her and that he loves her. Anna was quickly buried and Zipher left the village. After a time skip, Molte is shown to be a teacher in the world outside of the village. It is revealed that with the secfret of the village being released, there was not way for the village to remain mysterious and hidden. Many villagers have left the village and those who did not started guarding it as the Pandemonium Excavation Site. It is revealed that Zipher married Domika and the who had children. Zipher is still traveling the world and spreading his tale in an attempt to make the truth about the variant people's know. Molte is shown associating with Schritt, Domika and Zipher's son. In the last page of the comic, the contents of Molte's locket are revealed. On the side damaged by the bullet is the picture of the family she ran away from to the village, her parent's faces ruined. On the other is her new family; Domika, Zipher and their kids. Characters in order of appearance Domika Molte Crain Zipher Ainu Trivia *The next manga by Shibamoto Sho, Flower Knight Dakini can be considered a semi-sequel to Pandemonium: Wizard Village because of the shared setting and various references, including the appearence of some characters. External links Twelfth chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village